Ljubav je svuda
|year = 2013 |position = 11th (Semi-final) |points = 46 (Semi-final) |previous = "Nije ljubav stvar" |next = "Beauty Never Lies"}}"Ljubav je svuda" (English: Love is Everywhere) was the Serbian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by the girl group Moje 3. It failed to qualify from the first semi-final. Lyrics Ljubav, ljubav ne postoji, kažu lažu, nemoj da se bojiš, kad on je tu ljubav za život ceo i posle još sa njim znaj biće to Pitaću te ja za godinu dana kad te prevari na hiljadu strana srce tvoje je tad ribama hrana znaj Ja k'o da sam luda, malo hoću, malo neću da verujem jer ne znam da l’ smem Da ljubav je svuda, malo volim, malo ne volim probala bih svašta sa njim. Sanjaš, sanjaš svet u boji, plavoj sanjaš jer on je tvoj Više ne slušaj njegove laži kad te poljubi reci mu važi ti Ja k'o da sam luda, malo hoću, malo neću da verujem jer ne znam da l’ smem Da ljubav je svuda, malo volim, malo ne volim probala bih svašta sa njim Ti čekala bi njega svaku noć do ujutru on kuvaće ti kafu dok si još u krevetu veruj mi, veruj sestro ja ti činim uslugu la,la,la... Ja k'o da sam luda, ljubav je svuda, Da ljubav je svuda, malo volim, malo ne volim probala bih svašta sa njim i možda vešto još nešto. English Lyrics They say love’s just a story without the truth Untrue, love there is something for you, it’s there for two Love can last for a lifetime, soon you’ll know So please stop, don’t ask for more Just imagine now how it will feel When he cheats on you, the pain will be real Don’t you come to me with your broken heart I’m losing my mind I’m going crazy looking for a sign I don’t know which way to go Love is all around First I love you, then I change my mind Maybe I won’t say goodbye Hear me, be free and believe that dreams come true Dream free, he’s in love with you Don’t be crazy girl, he doesn’t know How to make you smile, you’re just wasting time I’m losing my mind I’m going crazy looking for a sign I don’t know which way to go Love is all around First I love you, then I change my mind Maybe I won’t say goodbye You would be fighting him every single night and day He would be magical with making everything your way I only want to let you know that he will walk away I’m losing my mind Ah, what will I find? I’m losing my mind I’m going crazy looking for a sign I don’t know which way to go Love is all around First I love you, then I change my mind Maybe I won’t say goodbye Videos Moje 3 - Ljubav je svuda (Serbia) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Moje 3 - Ljubav Je Svuda (Serbia) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (1) Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Serbia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English Category:Non-Qualifiers